cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Veni Vidi Vici Coalition
Official Charter of The Veni Vidi Vici Coalition (VVVC) This is the Charter of the Veni Vidi Vici Coalition. Section I: Preamble "You offer no other allegiance, you fly no other flag. You are secretive, silent and swift. You are entirely obedient. You fight for plunder and the highest bidder, tribute is your prize and you take it ruthlessly. You offer no bargain and harbor nobody outside this order. You will be rewarded for every action you garner success. VVVC, Veni, Vidi, Vici!" Section II: Admission and Secession Admission Any nation in CyberNations will be eligible for admission into The Veni Vidi Vici Coalition, hereafter known as The VVVC, with preference towards the White Trading Sphere. Nations applying for membership must not belong to any other Alliance or Organization. Membership Any nation that has been admitted as a member of The VVVC will be given member status and protected economically and militarily by The VVVC. It is required for each member to be signed into a Military Division for their own protections, and has the option to become part of an aid chain. Members are encouraged to help our alliance grow through advanced participation in the Military, Treasury, and Government positions, as well as recruiting other nations into The VVVC. Secession and Expulsion A. Secession- Any member nation of The VVVC may leave the alliance at any time if the following conditions are filled: Aid Given minus Aid Sent equals about zero. Any advanced positions held by seceding nation are filled B. Expulsion- Any nation may be expelled from The VVVC in the event that they do not follow the rules set by their superiors. A majority vote by the Praetors must concur with this decision, and depending on the nature of the offense may be put immediately on the Shoot on Site list. Section III: The Governing Body Pentumvirate The Pentumvirate is a term used for the Supreme Authority held by the Five Praetors. The Praetors are five members who have ultimate authority over any action taken within the alliance of The VVVC. Three of these five members shall have this position indefinitely. The other Two will be voted upon by the members of the VVVC. One Praetor may be stripped of his rank at the discretion of the other four Praetors. This governing body will vote on all intra-alliance agreements and attacks along with the top official in the Tribune. Senate The 'Senate' will be second to the Pentumvirate in matters of decision making. Each member of the Senate will have authority over all matters in the Department they are affiliated with. The Senate will be composed of 2 members of the 'Tribune', 2 members of the 'Census', and 2 members of the 'Treasury.' These positions will be elected democratically by the alliance as an entity. Up to 3 Generals from the Legio Juvat may also be considered part of the Senate. Those Generals will be appointed by the Supreme Commander on the basis of activity and competence. A. The Tribune will be in charge of monitoring Alliance Politics through the CN Forums and through our Embassies at other Alliances. The Tribune will also be in charge of dealing with ambassadors coming to our alliance. The Intelligence Agency will be housed within the Tribune because it seems ridiculous to separate them. B. The Census will deal with all incoming members, and keep the master list of who is granted protection from our alliance. The Census is also responsible for our growth in amount of nations belonging to our alliance. C. The Treasury will be in charge of the Alliance's financial well-being. The Treasury shall conduct Aid Chains every 10 days in peacetime and make sure our alliance is growing as an entity. Section IV: Amendments Amendments may be proposed by any member of The VVVC and passed with three out of five of the Praetors consent. Category:Alliance charters